Naruto The Ultimate Shinobi
by Foxnaruto
Summary: After Kyuubi is sealed into Naruto by the fourth, Pein and Jiraiya take Naruto away to turn him into the most powerful ninja the world has ever seen.Sasuke,Sakura,Kakashi bashing.Huge harem and a slight crossover with Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto The Ultimate Shinobi Summary: **After the Kyubi is sealed into Naruto by the fourth, Pein and Jiraiya take Naruto away to turn him into the most powerful ninja the world has ever seen. Sasuke bashing, maybe Sakura and Kakashi bashing too. Naruto x Kurenai, maybe harem later(By the way be nice this is my first fan fiction, no flames). Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Regular talk"

"**Demon talk" **

**Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

'**Demon thoughts' **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 Prologue

As of right now Arashi Kazama, (I know that's not his real name, but I prefer to use it, and will continue to use it) fourth hokage of Konoha the village hidden in the leaves was fighting a very pissed off Kyubi. Man! And things were going so well too, he finally found a way to beat that damn paperwork, he was going to be a father, then this of all things had to happen.

He didn't know why Kyubi was attacking and frankly he didn't give two shits anymore, all he knew was that he was royally pissed and someone was going to be getting an ass-kicking today.

Arashi quickly flashed through the hand seals required for **Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(summoning technique) and summoned the toad boss Gamabunta.

"Arashi, what the fuck did I say about summoning me in cramped places!" screamed a very aggravated toad boss. "I'm sorry, but we have a really big problem, see look over there!"

"Ahh, the Kyubi no Kitsune… to what do I owe the displeasure?" questioned the toad boss. **"Be careful about what you say, especially to your superiors toad"** came the ever so venomous, bone-chilling voice of the Kyubi. Gamabunta started gripping the hilt of his sword harder. "Ignore him 'Bunta! He's just trying to get under your skin" came the calm and cool response of Arashi.

"I just need you to hold him" said Arashi. **"Hold me? Hold me?! The all powerful Kyubi no Kitsune? You can not defeat me foolish mortals, you all shall pay for your arrogance"!** Kyubi let out a cold laugh **"Hahahaha! I welcome you all to the ninth level of HELL"! **

With that done Kyubi rushed Arashi with blinding speeds and disrupted his insanely long chain of hand seals. "Shit!" "**Katon: G****ō****kaky****ū**** no Jutsu**" (fire style: fireball justsu) shouted Arashi as he shot a massive ball of fire at the Kyubi. Instead of dodging it as he suspected the demon took the attack head on, as soon as the fireball impacted a huge cloud of smoke billowed up. "Did we get 'em, did we?" asked a slightly worried Gamabunta.

Then all of a sudden they heard the bone-chilling laughter of Kyubi again. **"Hahahaha did you mortals actually think that such a weak attack would work on me? I'm the Kyubi no Kitsune, the lord of hell, king of demons and the ruler of darkness."**

"**Let me show you what a real fire attack is" **the Kyubi took a deep breath and exhaled** " Katon: Kitsune Endan" **(Fire Release: Fire Fox Flame Bullet) the demon spat out a giant fox made of fire and it shot towards Arashi and Gamabunta at high speed.

Luckily Arashi managed to protect himself somewhat with the help of the **Suiton: Suijinheki **(Water Release: Water Encampment Wallbut the fire fox did manage to singe his clothes a bit and give him a few burns.

Arashi then threw off his cloak revealing his armor (think the armor the third fought Orochimaru with).

"**Hyoro no Jutsu "**(Ice Prison Technique) Arashi shouted as he trapped the demon with his jutsu. The fourth quickly followed up with a **Futon: Daitoppa **(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) as Kyubi broke out of its frozen prison. Kyubi calmly used **Kawarimi no Jutsu**(Body Replacement Technique) to escape harm. He then followed up with a **Futon: Renkudan **(Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet) and shot around 20 air bullets at Arashi.

"**Hyoton: Roga Nadare no Jutsu**"(Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche) Arashi shouted to counter the incoming bullets of air.

Kyubi quickly used the distraction the two jutsus caused to launch a **Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki **(Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm)

"Shit!" Arashi shouted as he tried to counter with **Joro Senbon**(It's Raining Needles From Heaven). Keyword being tried. The hard chakra packed ice shattered the completely steel needles with ease and continued towards Arashi.

"**Hyoton: Ikkaku Hakugei**"(Ice Release: One-Horned White Whale) shouted Arashi as he launched his new attack. **"****Hyoton: Haryu Moko****" **(Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger) countered Kyubi. The two attacks collided trying to overpower the other, somehow Arashi's jutsu won the struggle and the attack pierced the Kyubi in the heart.

"Kakashi, go and get my son I need him for the sealing" said Arashi his voice full of sadness. "But…" Kakashi started to protest, but with a wave of Arashi's had Kakashi fell silent.

"There is no other way, the Kyubi can not be killed. It will be done healing itself in a few minutes, the only way to beat him would be to seal him, and with his nearly limitless amount of chakra the only thing that could possibly hold him would be a new born baby. Hurry Kakashi the sealing will only work on the Kyubi in this weakened state.

Nothing else was said and Kakashi dashed off to get his sensei's child. A few seconds later Kakashi reappeared with Naruto and handed him to Arashi. Kakashi watched mystified as his sensei started the **Shiki F****ū****jin **(Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal).

As soon as the sealing was done Kakashi and Gamabunta watched sadly as Arashi Kazama fell to the floor dead. Gamabunta puffed away sadness in his eyes. Kakashi soon broke down crying, why couldn't he ever protect his precious people?

Well what did you guys think? Is it crappy? Is it good? Remember it is my very first fan fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Naruto The Ultimate Shinobi**

"Regular talk"

"**Demon talk" **

**Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

'**Demon thoughts' **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto (I have decided that I will use the 4th hokage's real name- Minato Namikaze) **

Chapter 2

A week later the toad lord Jiraiya and Kakashi were both with the reinstated 3rd hokage in his office discussing what they should do about Naruto.

"He may be my old sensei's son, but he is still a demon, therefore he deserves what all demons deserve… death" spat Kakashi as he made a bee-line for the crib Naruto was in with a chidori in his hand. Jiraiya and Sarutobi watched in horror as Kakashi ran for Naruto. They stood there rooted to the spot knowing it was to late to save the child.

Just as Kakashi was about to plunge chidori into Naruto a black and red blur appeared at caught his hand. A sickening cracking sound was heard, then taking advantage of the moment of pain Kakashi was in the figure launched a heavy kick into Kakashi's side that sent him crashing into a wall. Kakashi's limp body fell to the floor in a heap as unconsciousness overtook him.

When Jiraiya overcame his shock he saw someone he never expected to see again. "Who is this man Jiraiya" asked Sarutobi. "He is one of the strongest and most feared ninja in the world, Pein. His abilities by far surpass my own". At this Sarutobi's eyes widened slightly.

'If I was to fight this man I surly would not survive, especially in this old and frail body of mine'

"In fact he could easily take on all three of the sannin with little to no effort at all, he also managed to kill the "invincible" Hanzo" continued Jiraiya.

By this time Sarutobi was sweating bullets. 'Shit… if we piss this guy off he might succeed in finishing what the Kyuubi started, I'm getting too damn old for this job' Sarutobi thought.

"And he is also the leader of the Akatsuki" Jiraiya said with malice.

As soon as the 3rd hokage heard this he threw off his robes revealing his armor. "I will not allow you to have the child. The only reason the sandaime knew what akatsuki were was because Jiraiya had told him.

"Relax, I'm not here for the boy" came the emotionless reply. "In fact I have quit the akatsuki, and have come to train the boy" he said.

"Why would you want to do that" questioned Jiraiya. "Because his father did ask me to train him if anything happened to him and also because I'm his uncle. Besides he is the last of the Namikaze clan besides me, therefore it is my duty to train him and help him awaken his bloodline.

"I know that you are telling the truth so I will let you train him, but Jiraiya will have to accompany you. Also Naruto will stay here in the village until he is seven, then you will take him away until he is twelve to train him. But, you are one of the strongest ninjas in the world, why would you quite akatsuki?"

"That is simple there is one ninja, he has lived for ages, some say he is a demon, that he can not be killed. He is also the founder of the Uchiha clan, he is Uchiha Madara. He has also taken control of Akatsuki, I believe he is coming after me because I'm the only one who could possibly defeat him. Once I'm dead there would be no one who could possibly pose a threat to him.

"That is absurd! Uchiha Madara was the first Uchiha and he helped build the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He has been dead for over a century, we were told he died on a mission due to ambush. The first was the only ninja with him and came back barely alive, he said that Madara died in battle, but he made Madera a grave out of a valley and called it the Valley Of The End.

"You fools! Do you actually believe that? I will tell you what Uchiha Madara really was."

"Madara Uchiha is the first son of a demon and a Hyuga woman. He spent his early life in constant competition with his younger brother. Being equal in every respect, the two constantly trained to outdo each other, leading to each acquiring their own Mangekyo Sharingan. Together they took control of the Uchiha clan, with Madara as its leader.

Though it made him much stronger, the Mangekyo Sharingan eventually left Madara blind, and it was only by taking the eyes of his brother that he regained his sight. With this newfound strength, Madara and the rest of the Uchiha clan conquered and assimilated every clan they came across.

Madara's clan eventually banded together with that of the future First Hokage to create Konoha. Madara and the First disagreed on how to run the village, culminating in their battle at the Valley of the End. Madara lost, and was banished from Konoha. After his defeat, Madara joined Akatsuki so that he could operate in the shadows, assuming the alias of a member named Tobi. He later used his Mangekyo Sharingan to have the Nine-Tailed Fox attack Konoha, though the fox was defeated by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Once that failed, he returned to Konoha, trained Itachi Uchiha, and assisted him in slaughtering all of the remaining Uchiha."

"That is a lie! There is one Uchiha left, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. He is also Itachi's little brother. The reason Sasuke is still alive was because Itachi couldn't handle the guilt of killing his whole clan. Because of that Sasuke will become the most powerful ninja to exist, and will kill his traitorous brother" said a now awake Kakashi.

"You fool! The only reason Itachi left his little brother alive is not guilt, its that he had a use for him" replied Pein. "As you know Itachi has the Mangekyo Sharingan, being trained by Madara Itachi knew the blindness brought on by the Mangekyo Sharingan could only be cured by taking the eyes of his sibling. Basically, Itachi just spared Sasuke so he could take his eyes, by which the time he comes Sasuke will hopefully have obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan" Pein said.

"Okay so Madara Uchiha is apparently alive and we have to kill him at all costs, we have to keep Sasuke from obtaining the Mangekyo Sharingan, and Pein is a good-guy now" the Sandaime summarized.

"Now about Naruto-" Sarutobi started but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"That demon shit stain is still alive? We should kill him now to avenge the fourth and to erase the blemish from our village. We need to end what the fourth started!"

"Kakashi, I can't believe you would do this to your sensei's son, a child nonetheless. Minato would be ashamed of you."

"Don't you dare ridicule me Jiraiya, and he is no son of my sensei. All I see when I look at him is a filthy, vile, unholy demon."

"It is people like you Kakashi who are the demons" said a surprisingly calm Sarutobi.

"You know what I don't need this shit. You and I both know that you can't watch him forever Sarutobi, as soon as I get the chance I'll kill him!" Kakashi yelled before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Didn't that break at least one law Sarutobi-sensei" questioned Jiraiya.

"No. Kakashi didn't break any laws, and even if we tried to do something the council would just get in the way."

"Well, anyway Pein, you and Jiraiya are to come back when Naruto is seven to train him and bring him back when he is twelve, do you two understand."

With a simple nod Pein disappeared into the shadows to return in seven years.

"Sarutobi-sensei, with all of the training I have no doubt that Naruto will be the strongest ninja of all time" said Jiraiya before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yes… Naruto will become the ultimate shinobi" said Sarutobi chuckling lightly to himself. 'Naruto… The Ultimate Shinobi I like the sound of that' he thought.

**Well what did you guys think? Was it up to your expectations? Below it? Above? Review and tell me what you think! Also I'll try to have a new chapter up soon. Sorry for shortness.**


	3. Fake 3rd chapter, don't read! It's scary

-1**I don't own Naruto or any songs or anything**

It was a bright sunny day, but was it was drizzling a little bit outside. Which is were we find Orochimaru and Kabuto. Kabuto was walking quietly while Orochimaru was singing …

"Hi - Hi! We're your Weather Girls - Ah-huh -  
And have we got news for you - You better listen!  
Get ready, all you lonely girls  
and leave those umbrellas at home. - Alright! -"

"Oh god. Orochimaru-sama do you have to sing this shit" complained Kabuto. "You will shut your mouth fool, less you want to be ravished along with my Sasuke-kun here" said Orochimaru motioning to Sasuke who was being lead by Orochimaru by the use of a leash. At this Sasuke's eyes widened, but said nothing. Then Orochimaru continued singing.

"Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men.

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean

God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Ame--nnnn!

I feel stormy weather / Moving in about to begin  
Hear the thunder / Don't you lose your head  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed

God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy  
It's Raining Men! Yeah!

Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men.

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men!"

After Orochimaru finished singing they stopped walking in a clearing (it had stopped raining by now).

"Hey Kabuto"."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama?"

"Get my toys." Once he said this Sasuke started crying chibi tears. "I left Konoha to play ass grab with this freak" thought Sasuke. Then music started playing.

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

Orochimaru stated undressing Sasuke and ripped off his own clothes

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Now Orochimaru started to shove a dildo up Sasuke's ass. "Ohhh it feels so good" moaned Sasuke. Then Sasuke started to suck Orochimaru's dick. "Ohh Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru hissed. "Keep-"

**Haha this was just a little joke the real story should be updated in three days at most. I'm so evil. Now I'll make you listen to the rest of the song. Oh by the way the songs were its raining men and Barbie girl.**

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!


	4. Real chapter 3

**Hahaha, I got you people real good with that fake 3****rd**** chapter, but I don't think I'll try anything like that for a while. When I was writing that I felt like I was dying inside. Okay to set a few things straight… yes ,in my story Sasuke's clan was killed off when he was a baby, he is to grow up not knowing who his family was but will be told later who they were by Kakashi (Sasuke is going to live with Kakashi until he moves to the Uchiha compound when he becomes genin). Next, In this story Itachi was 11 when he killed off his clan (most of the clan was killed off by Madara, but people think it was just Itachi). And I'm trying to get these chapters longer, and I think each chapter was longer than the last. The pairing will be Naruto x Kurenai x Hana x Anko x Ino x ?? (Vote for who else you want … the choices are Fem.Kyuubi, Yugito, Tayuya, Kin, Hinata, Hanabi, Konan, Temari, Yugao and Tenten (I'll accept 4, I might add two more at most, but that's after the poll). Now, without anymore stuff to do, on with the story…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto **"Regular talk"

"**Demon talk" **

**Jutsu**

'Thoughts'

'**Demon thoughts' **

Four years later finds Naruto with Sarutobi.

"Now Naruto are you wondering why I called you here?"

"Is it to get some ramen" he asks. "No, there are some important things we need to discuss" replies the hokage. "Really like what Ojiisan?"

"I know how you want to be a ninja Naruto, so I have decided to train you until you are seven" the Sandaime stated.

"That's awesome Ojiisan! But wait, what about the academy?"

"You will go to the academy when you are five like all kids that want to be ninjas, but you will be receiving extra training from me, and its only till your seven" he answers. "Not only that Naruto you will also have trainers in individual areas." "Really? Who are they hokage Ojiisan?"

"They are Kurenai Yuhi for genjutsu, Might Guy for taijutsu, Hayate Gekko for kenjustsu, and me for ninjutsu. You will get a sealing and weapons trainer later" the third explained.

"I also need to tell you why the villagers and some of the ninja treat you the way they do" he continued.

"Naruto what do you know about the Kyuubi?"

"I know that he was a demon fox that attacked the village about four years ago, that he fought with the fourth and got killed."

"Well Naruto don't believe it, its all a dirty lie. The Kyuubi was too powerful to be killed, so the fourth did the next best thing, he sealed it. He sealed it into you, Naruto.

"So is it true Ojiisan, that I'm a demon like the villagers and some ninja said" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes

"No Naruto, you are not the demon or it's reincarnate, you are just it's jailor. Nothing more and nothing less. In fact those villagers and ninja that treat you so badly are the real demons, doing such cruel things to a child."

"Well then Sarutobi-sensei, I guess I'll have to prove them wrong. From this day on I vow not to give in and not to be weak. I will become hokage to prove them wrong and to protect my precious people. Now when are we going to start training?"

"Very good Naruto-kun, just what I wanted to hear. Now about your training, we will start tomorrow."

(Next Day)

Naruto was sleeping peacefully in his so called apartment when he awoke with a start due to being drenched with a bucket of ice water. He scanned the room for the culprit, then his eyes landed on the hokage.

"What was that for Ojiisan" questions an irritated blonde.

"Don't you remember? I'm going to start training you today" the third calmly responded.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember, What are we going to do first Ojiisan?"

"Well first let me tell you what to expect. You will find that I will be harsh, serious, demanding, and a big pain in your ass, but I will be fair. By the time I'm done with you you'll be the most powerful ninja your age, maybe as strong as ANBU. Anyway…" the third quickly rushed Naruto and slapped him upside his head.

"I'll be teaching you so you are to call me Sarutobi-sensei, and I forgot to mention I command respect and don't like slackers. Now drop and give me twenty push-ups, then run around the village ten times, take a bath and meet me at my office" he yelled before he **Shunshined**(Body Flicker) away.

"Damn it. My first day of training and I get all this shit. If I knew he was such a damn sadistic slave driver I would have never agreed to be trained by him" complained a fuming Naruto.

Back in the safety of his office the third hokage was chuckling at the antics of his newest student.

Three hours later finds a grumpy Naruto with the hokage at his office.

"Now what do we do old ma- I mean Sarutobi-sensei" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Well we will be going shopping for new things for you" he answered.

"Like what."

"Just some things for your training. Like new clothes, some kunai and shuriken, a main weapon, weights, jutsu scrolls, etc. Well we've wasted enough time talking, lets go get you some new clothes" said the hokage.

Naruto and Sarutobi were inside one of the fourth's friends clothing store, (since he was a really close friend of the fourth he knew all about Naruto and didn't harbor any hatred towards him, also his name is Dusty), when after twenty minutes Naruto finally decided on his new outfit.

Naruto came out wearing a plain red t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, with black ninja pants, and black sandals.

"I guess that outfit will do for now Naruto, now we'll be on our way to buy you some weapons, weights and jutsu scrolls" said the third as he paid Dusty. "Thanks for selling clothes to Naruto at a fair price" said the third. "No problem, come back anytime" replied Dusty. "Oh don't worry we will" reassured the third.

After walking for five minutes Naruto and the third reached a weapons shop owned by another of the fourth's friends, Yahto.

"Hello Yahto" greeted Sarutobi. "And hello there Tenten" he added noticing the little girl at Yathamaru's side.

"Ah Sarutobi old friend, to what do I owe the pleasure.?" "Well I'm here with my newest pupil to buy him some things for training"

"Okay, well what do you need." "Nothing much, just some new kunai, shuriken, weights, jutsu scrolls and a main weapon like a sword or something." "Okay, while I get everything wrapped up why don't you take Naruto and look for a weapon he feels comfortable with" Yahto suggested.

"Good idea, Naruto come here for a minute" called Sarutobi.

"What is it Sarutobi-sensei?" "You are going to pick your weapon."

With that said Naruto rushed over to the sword section.

"Yahto-san, do you have any more swords, none of those feel right" asked Naruto after ten minuets of looking.

"Of course we do these swords out here a pieces of shit compared to what we have in the backroom, and just call me Yahto, no need to be formal.

Once in the backroom Naruto started looking at swords again. Then he found two katana that stood out from all the rest, it was as if his soul its self was drawn to them. One had a blood red blade, but had a black sparkle too it, the hilt was black and seemed to have a nine tailed fox design on it, and the sheath was pure black. The other katana blade was silver, had the design of a dragon on it, it also had a sparkle, but a blue one, and the sheath was also pure black .

"I like these Yahto."

"Okay, I'll give you those two free of charge and even throw in a pair of katar."

"Thanks, but what are katars?"

"Katars are ( also known as a Bundi dagger), a type of short punching sword that is used for swift and quick attacks. It is notable for its horizontal hand grip, which results in the blade of the sword sitting above the user's knuckles. Typically, Katars were used in close range hand-to-hand combat, which is effective in armor piercing. The blade was often folded or corrugated for additional strength. Some knives have a mechanism responsible for making the blades split. This happens when the user pulls the hand grips together. In this variety of katar, two hand grips are used, so that the mechanism can be activated. This feature was often used to inflict a greater damage to the enemy, having the blades splitting inside of them and cleaving their insides. "Hooded katars" are katars with a shield extending over the back of the user's hand" Yahto explained.

"Wow! They sound so cool."

"They are Naruto-kun. Not too many people use them either" said Sarutobi.

"Thanks Yahto, we will come by again soon" said the hokage as he paid for all the things they bought including a pair of green color bladed Katars with a yellow spiral on the blade before they left the weapons shop.

After Sarutobi and Naruto left the weapons shop they went to the Sarutobi compound to train in its private training field.

"What are you going to teach me first Sarutobi-sensei? Is it an awesome, spectacular, super-strong, kick-ass jutsu" asks a hyperactive blonde slipping into a nice-guy pose, except without the shiny teeth and definitely not as creepy.

After surpressing a shudder Sarutobi said "No, its not a jutsu, you will see what you will be learning from this schedule" said the hokage showing Naruto the schedule.

Naruto's Training

3am- Wake-up, bathe, run laps around the village, eat breakfast, report to hokage's office

4am to 5am- Help hokage around the office

5am to 8am- Taijutsu with Gai

8am to 11am- Ninjustsu with Sarutobi

11am to 12pm- Lunch

12pm to 3pm- Genjutsu with Kurenai

3pm to 6pm- Kenjutsu with Hayate

6pm to 9pm- Tactics and strategy with Shikaku

9pm to 10pm- Studying with Sarutobi

10pm to 3am- Run more laps around the village, eat dinner, bathe, go to sleep

"What the fuck sensei, I'm 4 years old, how do you expect me to do all of this" before mumbling something about stupid training and better make me stronger.

"Naruto! You are my student, and you will do as I say, now put these weights on and run around the village 5 times. When you are done meet me back here" said Sarutobi.

Two and a half hours later finds Naruto finishing his laps and walking into the training ground in the Sarutobi compound. Naruto walked into the saw Sarutobi standing in the middle of the training field with four people behind him.

"Hey, Sensei. Who are these guys" Naruto asked.

A man in green spandex stepped forward "I am your taijutsu trainer, the ever-youthful green beast of Konoha, Gai."

Next a beautiful woman stepped forward "I am the genjutsu specialist of Konoha and as some call me 'the ice queen', Kurenai." For some reason Naruto got a feeling like butterflies were in his stomach when he looked at her, but he brushed it off.

Then a sickly looking man stepped forward " I am (cough) Hayate the (cough) number one (cough) swordsman in Konoha."

"Finally a bored and lazy looking man steeped forward "God this is so troublesome, but my name is Shikaku, the top strategist in Konoha."

"Alright now that you have met all of your trainers, your training starts tomorrow" said Sarutobi. "You are to try your best, because we will not hold back on your training."

"I'll do my best I promise, and I never go back on my word Sarutobi-sensei" exclaimed Naruto.

"Alright then. Now you are all dismissed" said Sarutobi to the other ninja. They all left except for Kurenai.

"I'll make sure he gets home safe hokage-sama" said Kurenai. "Alright" said Sarutobi disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto and Kurenai then began their long trek back to Naruto's apartment. On the way to the apartment they passed a Dango shop. Both of their stomachs growled causing both to blush brightly out of embarrassment.

"Hey Naruto do you want to get some dango" asked Kurenai. Naruto went over his options 'Go with pretty girl for food and not starve or not go with pretty girl for food and starve' Naruto thought knowing he had ran out of Ramen at his apartment and had no money.

"Yeah sure why not, it will also be a good chance to get to know you better" said Naruto as they walked inside the store.

As soon as he walked in Naruto felt the glare of the owner on him. 'Great first I have to serve the snake-bitch most of the time and now I have to serve the demon, I'll probably just give him ruined dango. But who's that nice piece of ass with him' thought the owner.

Walking over to their table he said "Hey there babe. What would ya like? And how about after you eat we go have a little 'fun'" completely ignoring Naruto.

"Excuse me sir but, I'd just like any kind of dango you got and a glass of water" said Naruto. "Why don't you just shut your mouth demon, I was talking to the lady here" the owner said motioning towards Kurenai.

"I'll just have the same as him" said Kurenai a bit pissed at the owner. It was at that moment that none other than the infamous Anko chose to walk in.

Spotting her friend Anko walked over to Kurenai's table and sat down and ordered the usual. The owner walked away to get their orders.

"Where you for the last few days, and who's the gaki" asked Anko. "I've been on a mission for the past few days and got back yesterday, and for who he is he's Naruto Uzumaki. Gai, Hayate, Shikaku, hokage-sama, and myself are going to train him to be a ninja" said Kurenai.

Then the owner returned with their food and said "So about our 'fun', but was cut off by Kurenai. "There's no way I'd ever sleep with you" said Kurenai. "Aww, come on" he said trying to grab her arm only to be pinned to the wall by some kunai, some being a little to close to home.

The group left the money on the table and left continuing the conversation from earlier.

"Your training him to become a ninja, lucky" said Anko. "He'll be quite the looker when he's older, in fact if I was a little younger I'd jump his bones when he 's twelve" she said.

Kurenai just shook her head. "What? You know that you'd do that too" said Anko.

"Uhh… you guys do know that I'm right here" asked Naruto, but they just ignored him. Soon they reached his apartment, said their goodbyes and walked off.

Naruto couldn't wait for tomorrow, it was his first step to becoming a ninja.

**Did I do good? Tell me in reviews. Anyway I think this is my longest chapter yet! WHOOT! And now for the pairings…**

**Naruto x Kurenai x Hana x Anko x Ino x ?**

**1.** **Fem.Kyuubi**

**2. Yugito**

**3. Tayuya**

**4. Kin**

**5. Hinata**

**6. Hanabi**

**7. Konan**

**8. Temari**

**9. Yugao **

**10. Tenten**

**Pick only four of them 1-10**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Wow over 180 reviews and over 17000 hits already. I must be doing something right. Anyway before I go onto the results of the poll and then the story I'd like to go over some things. First my updating: I've got alotta shit going on in my life right now. Even though that is no excuse. But I'm trying my best to get my chapters up faster, just give me a while, I'll get the hang of it. My goal for the amount of updates is at least 3 a month. There should be more during the summer seeing how I stay up until 3am every Friday and Saturday night. Now onto chapter length: I know I got short chapters, but I'll try to get them longer they usually do every chapter anyway. My goal for the chapters is 15 pages long each and a total of over 30 chapters in the end. Now let me get this clear real quick about Naruto's strength: he will have a fetish for summoning contracts (just like one of Pein's bodies). The only other thing you can expect of him is that there's no chance in HELL he'll be genin level, but he wont be god or all powerful. Okay now onto the training schedule: his training schedule isn't messed up because it says from 10pm to 3am he will run a few more laps around the village, eat dinner, take a shower, and then go to sleep. So he will go to sleep after the laps, dinner, and take a bathe, then he will wake up at 3am. Any more questions? If so please dial 1-800-GoEatSomeShit. Naw, just kidding, just email me. Now for the parings First place is Fem. Kyuubi with 72 votes second is Konan with 52 third is Yugito with 51 fourth is Yugao with 44 fifth is Hinata with 40 sixth is Tenten with 39 seventh is a tie between Temari and Tayuya both have 32 eighth is also a tie between Kin and Hanabi with 25 votes. Now remember last chapter how I said I might add two more well the two are of my choosing and the two I choose to add are Tsunade and Hanabi, I was also thinking of adding Hinata too because she came close and I got so many emails asking to put her in. So the final paring is Naruto with Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Ino, Fem.Kyuubi, Konan, Yugito, Yugao, Tsunade, Hanabi and Hinata. Wow! That's 11 girls! He has his work cut out for him. Oh, and don't worry I'll adjust the ages so there's no pedophiles (cough)Orochimaru(cough). Now its time to start the fan fiction. **

Naruto felt himself being awoken yet AGAIN by the damned bucket and its accursed ice water.

"Old-man, why do you torment me so" said the blonde.

A huge smile crept across the hokage's face. "Because its fun. Oh! And doesn't a certain boy start his ninja training today?"

Once the blonde remembered that he gave a shout of joy and mirrored the kage's smile.

We find our hero in a training field (do you really care what number?) standing across from Might Gai after he finished his laps and what not.

"NOW NARUTO-KUN DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'LL BE LEARNING ON THIS EVER YOUTHFUL MORNING" shouted Gai.

"Is it some kind of super rawsome (a word of my invention a combination of raw and awesome) one hit- kill mumbo-jumbo?"

That was answered with a fist to the face knocking Naruto over.

"No! Its not some kind of 'rawsome', whatever that is, mumbo-jumbo. Leave that to ninjutsu. Besides before we learn that you have to get fundamentals. Now start by running around the village six times with 25 pounds on each arm and leg!"

Are you insane! That kind of stuff will kill me. I'm only 4 goddamn years old!

Three hours later finds Naruto with Sarutobi.

"I swear the man is a freaking slave driver. He made me run around the village 6 times with 100 pounds on. Of course I was only mildly tired when I finished and extremely sore thanks to the Kyuubi. After that we only had a hour left so he started to train me in his adjusts styles basics." (The style is iron fist right)

"Tough monkey feces. Its time for your ninjutsu training with me."

"Before we start any high class stuff this year we're mostly focusing on chakra control and academy to mid level genin jutsus."

"That's fine with me Sarutobi-sensei, as long as I learn some jutsus.

"Great. Then let the to- I mean training begin." Sarutobi threw a kunai at Naruto. "You know how to climb trees right Naruto?" Not waiting for an answer Sarutobi continued, "well today your going to learn how to climb trees by using chakra instead of hands. Watch, I feel a demonstration is in order."

Naruto watched as Sarutobi walked up the tree without any hands. "You see the trick is to channel chakra to your feet, Naruto-kun. But, if you put too much chakra you'll blow off the tree, if you don't put enough you won't stick and end up sliding off. Since its your first try get a running start and the kunai is obviously to mark your progress.

About 30 minutes later Naruto was done seeing how he was so young not a lot of the demon chakra was mixing with his allowing him to get the exercise down much easier.

"Well done Naruto. For getting down this exercise so quickly I'll teach you the clone jutsu and shuriken shadow clone jutsu."

Once Naruto's ninjutsu training was done an exhausted Naruto made his way to the ramen stand. But collapsed in an alley due to tiredness,(even a stamina freak like him has limits). This did not go unnoticed by the villagers. They naturally rushed to "help" the boy.

"The demon is weak! Attack while you can" one shouted. The beating began. Naruto was too weak to scream. So he lay there crying silent tears as it happened. Finally all the hitting stopped. Naruto opened his eyes to see what had happened. He was _terrified_ at what he saw. A tall, muscular, tan colored man with long shaggy black hair stood there. But, what was scary was that he had no pants on and his penis was fully erect.

**Slight Rape Scene (I don't want to do this but, its crucial to my plot of getting Kurenai, Anko, and Ino and Naruto Together, and Naruto learning more about weapons please forgive me) **

The man was now walking slowly towards Naruto. Today demon you pay for all your crimes. I'll make you fell pain like no other, but don't worry I'll kill you after." The man had two villagers hold Naruto down as he torn off his clothes. Naruto who now had got a little of his energy back started screaming. The man started kissing Naruto on his lips then forcing his tongue into his mouth.

"Now demon… you feel hell!" The man shouted as he moved his penis towards Naruto's ass. Some of the weaker villagers turned away no one this young… not even the demon child deserved this.

**Rape Scene over! Thank god. I didn't have the heart to do anything worse. Call me soft, but I don't care.**

Suddenly the man was dead on the floor as well as the villagers surrounding Naruto their blood forming a huge pool. "Are you okay kid?" The man asked a cigarette in his mouth. (Yep! You guessed it Assume saved Naruto, and you also probably guessed that he going to help train Naruto too).

Naruto did what any kid that scared, angry, and hurt would do he grabbed his ruined clothes and ran. The jounin's cigarette fell to the ground. Because he was moving so fast he didn't actually see what was happening. The shock of seeing a 4 year old almost raped disgusted him. He spat on the corpse of the rapist and ran at full speed to tell the hokage what just happened.

Ino who had seen the whole thing ran to comfort Naruto. They used to be close friends back when they were 3, but she was pulled away from him by the villagers hate a little after 3 months of being friends. But, now he looked so sad and lonely…he needed some sunshine in his life.

"Naruto wait up!" Ino shouted as she chased him. When she finaly caught up with him he was sitting atop the 4th's head on the hokage mountain (duh). Ino walked slowly and quietly, as not to scare him.

"Naruto. I'm so sorry, I saw what happened I should have gone to get help. Do you want to talk about this?"

"What do you think!" Naruto roared. "Some girl I barley know anymore saw me get jumped and almost raped, didn't bother to try to help me, and expects me to talk to her and tell her my feelings!"

"Come on Naruto. You need to talk to somebody about this. Let me help you. Let me help take away your pain. Let me be your sunshine.

"Why?! Why would you want to help me or be friends again? You'd probably just abandon me again once a villager looks at you wrong!"

"Th-that's not true! I don't care what they think anymore. I know that they treat you badly and I want to help for once…please Naruto let me heal your pain." Ino said as she grabed him in a hug.

That was all Naruto could take. He was sobbing rivers and holding onto Ino as if his life depended on it.

This is the scene Kurenai and Anko saw when they landed on the hokage mountain: Naruto and Ino embracing in a tight hug with tears coming out of Naruto's eyes.

They just did as Ino had previously done. They walked up quietly, then joined the embrace.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they broke the embrace. They all had soft smiles on their faces.

"Look kid, the hokage told all your teachers what happened if you want to come talk to any of us or Ino we'll be there." Said Anko with a true smile on her face not one of those fake ones she usually had.

"Thanks…thanks for everything guys" said Naruto.

Yes, I know it wasn't longer than the previous chapter, but hey it felt right to end it here. I was planning on writing this chapter to the point where Naruto leaves with Jiraya and Pein, but its too much work for one night. Anyway voting is over look at top A.N. for results. Anyway I'm tired now and want to sleep, so peace. But, before I forget, please don't stop reading this story if you didn't like this chapter, no flames either please. Alright that's all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright this is an really important authors note. I have been watching Inuyasha a lot lately and have made an important decision. You all know Kagura right (if not check my profile I got a picture of her their its labeled and the last picture there) well I decided to make a slight cross over with Inuyasha. Anyway as I was saying about Kagura she is going to be paired with Naruto, I know this came out of the blue, but this sounds really cool to me and I really wanna give it a try. Also I don't plan on paring anyone else from Naruto with anyone from Inuyasha but I guess well cross that bridge when we come to it. Anyway I'll be making the new adjustments to the plot and playing around with the next chapter for about a week so don't expect anything until at least one week is. That's all for now!**


End file.
